Polly
by Butterfly Wolf
Summary: Polly wants a cracker. Pavi Largo and a nameless victim. Originally a One Shot, but if it takes well it may go farther.


Polly

A Repo! The Genetic Opera fanfiction

By: Butterfly Wolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Everything is owned by the creator and producer of the film. I make absolutely no money nor profit.

Authors Note: I got this idea listening to Nirvana- Polly. You want this story to be creepier, listen to it while reading.

Polly wants a cracker.

She was tied, eagle spread to his bed. When he'd first captured her, he had to knock her out to keep her quiet. She was just coming too now. Next to his bed, on the nightstand, was a tray, with crackers and a glass of precious pure water. On the same tray lay his scalpel.

Pavi didn't know her name – why would he? Pavi didn't even know the GENterns names, and he was surrounded by them constantly, not just a few hours. A few hours – it wouldn't take long. He'd done it before, his mask's were proof of that. The girl had beautiful eyes, so pretty…they widened so wonderfully when she looked at him. The taste of the gag in her mouth, the blurry vision of the famous man she had tried to entice, the scalpel next to the bed – it was suddenly very clear to the nameless woman what exactly was going to take place – and Pavi enjoyed the look she got. Hmm, her mouth had to be dry – terribly dry, and her stomach unstable. Pavi enjoyed the still dilated pupils as they looked at him in a blur of fear. Now that she was awake, he needed to be swift. If he wanted his fun before tearing the wings from this Butterfly, he would need to do it quickly so that the gag didn't ruin her-his perfect face.

As he swooned down to whisper to her, this and that, bargaining for her silence if he removed her gag. Tear drops dripped into the cloth, being absorbed slowly as they fell. She nodded, making the tear's path's change across her face, leaving fresh traces of liquid. Her eyeliner and makeup was running with her tears, and Pavi had the distinct urge to wipe them away with his thumb. Hmm. When he straddled her, she made to scream, and he laughed. When he removed his current mask, she screamed even more. The volume of her screams raised and raised as he started removing her cloths with his scalpel. He could have done it before tying her up, when she was still unconscious – but watching her eyes widen in absolute terror, eyes fallowing the movement of the sharp object against her skin with held breath – no. Pavi could undress any woman any day, but today, today was a special day, with a nameless woman who's face would no longer be forgotten.

Polly wants a cracker.

Pavi was sitting next to her now, a cigarette dangling from his un-masked face. Mmm, he could smell the sex in the room. She was still crying, her tear-ducts responsive to the pain she was experiencing, or thought she was. Foolish girl hadn't known what pain was yet.

Pavi had dressed again – his white tank top and tight leather pants on once more. Most would remove the cloths to remove the evidence – no no. No, that was too common. Pavi Largo wasn't common, Pavi Largo was something much much more. He enjoyed making the GENterns clean up his mess, knowing what happened and still doing his bidding. In fact, the part he loved the most was when even after washing his sheets, they continued to sleep with him on them.

The woman's cries were starting to grow in their desperateness, and she was once again struggling in her bindings. Pavi ignored her for now, waiting it out. It was always the same, panic, despair, numbness, bargaining, acceptance. When she started accepting, she would ask then for the crackers and water next to the bed. Because when people accept things, they start trying to ignore them. Hmm. Pavi carelessly flicked his still burning cigarette onto the carpet, slowly exhaling the smoke from his lungs. Turning over, Pavi grinned as he stared right into her tear filled eyes, his hand coming up to caress her beautiful face. Her beautiful face…not for long. Pavi's grin widened as her sobs grew louder, her despair growing at the fate she was going to suffer. To the world, Pavi Largo was smiles and charms, but here, to this girl, he was much much different. Here, Pavi Largo was completely unmasked, completely bare. Here, he was as cruel and as ruthless as his damned older brother, and soon to be as beautiful as his slut of a sister. With this precious girl, he wasn't faking, or smiling, or masking. He was Paviche Antonio Largo, and to this women, he was the most powerful and terrifying man on the planet.

Pavi grinned down at her. The night was still young.

Polly wants a cracker.

Pavi thought she'd have given up by now. She told him that her wrist hurt. Paviche asked her if she'd like some water. Most just accepted it, but now she almost strived for more. The night was ending, meaning her time had almost come. But when he'd turned his back too her, she'd caught him half off guard.


End file.
